1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, more particularly to an RJ45 receptacle connector.
2. Description of Related Art
US Patent Publication No. US 2003/0119370A1, published on Jun. 26, 2003, disclosed an electrical connector comprising an insulative housing, a contact module assembled to the insulative housing, and a conductive shell enclosing the insulative housing. The insulative housing defines a receiving space for accommodating a complementary plug and a retaining space for accommodating the contact module. The contact module comprises an insulative base retained in the retaining space of the insulative housing and a plurality of conductive contacts molded with the insulative base and extending into the receiving space of the insulative housing. However, one issue existed in the prior art is there is a big gap between the contact module and the insulative housing, thus, the assembly between the contact module and the insulative housing is not stable and reliable.
Hence, it is necessary to improve the conventional electrical connector to address problems mentioned above.